Many automotive transmissions use overrunning roller clutches to provide selective relative rotation between a pair of races. Different types of clutch cages have been utilized in such transmissions. One-piece clutch cages are integrally molded and adapted to be installed in an annular space between the races. Other clutch cages are segments which are linked together and installed in the annular space between the races. With both types of clutch cages it is important to insure that the races are maintained in a coaxial relation. While bearing portions of each clutch cage are to maintain the races in this coaxial position there is sometimes a shift or skewing which occurs and moves one or the other race out of coaxial alignment.
In order to overcome this problem of non-coaxial alignment, one-piece cages are used. The one-piece cages require at least one expansion joint to diverge with temperature changes, moisture absorption and cooling rates during use of the automatic transmission. In the installation of the one-piece cages, a simultaneous torque and thrust load is required in order to assemble the cylindrical race. This presents ergonomic problems since one-piece cages are not perfectly round and therefore require higher torque during assembly.
Further, one-piece cages which have incorporated therein expansion joints must elastically deform during the heat cycles of the automatic transmission. However, the cage expansion joints have a tendency to plastically deform which causes interference fits and increased frictional wear.
In cages which are discontinuous or segmented, connector means on each segment are necessary for joining adjacent cage segments. One type of clutch cage system having various segments is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,192, issued to Johnson which comprises a number of plastic segments which fit together in the races. However, the linking or connector means on each segment puts additional stresses on the each segment. Further, while it is desired to hold the cages centered between the races, the individual segments tend to undesirably move or dislodge in the radial, axial and/or circumferential directions.
The present invention eliminates the problems particular to the above described prior art and provides segmented cages that are not connected to an adjoining segment.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved clutch wherein a plurality of segmented cages are retained within the clutch in three directions: axially, radially and circumferentially.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved method for installing segmented cages into a clutch by providing at least one engaging means or latching mechanism on the segmented cage so that the segmented cage is held in retention in the axial, radial and circumferential directions.